


Incoming Storm

by starwater09



Series: New World [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwater09/pseuds/starwater09
Summary: Storm and Superman were just living their lives until their worlds suddenly collided. Read till the end SupermanXStorm potential relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am once again working on a oneshot instead of one of my many stories that needs to be updated. At least I’m finally diving into a real crossover story, with a SupermanxStorm pairing which is starting to become a growing addiction although in this story it’s just a hint for a future relationship. This takes place before the Justice League (Animated series) forms in the D.C. universe.

“I’m sorry Mr. Luthor but what you are asking for is simply not possible.” The nervous Dr. Jackson says to his would be employer. The almost billion dollar machine that was supposed to be built so that they could cross into another world failed once again. “The very idea of parallel worlds is still only a theory and there is just no guarantee that-”  
“I don’t want to hear any more excuses Dr. Jackson!” Lex says coolly with a glare. “If an alien call fall out of the sky and land on earth or men can talk to fish. Then there is no limit to what can be accomplished especially when almost a billion dollars is involved to fund it.”  
“But sir couldn’t we just use that money to make a weapon against Superman with Kryptonite?” Dr. Jackson tried to reason. “Why with enough time and effort we could build a very powerful android-”   
“That isn’t good enough Dr. Jackson!” Lex interrupts once again. “It’s only a matter of time before Superman becomes immune to Kryptonite. Besides that fact that it’s now too predictable, no what we need is to use that machine to travel into parallel worlds! Worlds that have the potential to have new materials or weapons to defeat Superman!”  
“But sir-” Dr. Jackson tried to reason with his boss once again.  
“You will get this done Dr. Jackson or else I will get very very upset.” Lex says darkly as he walks out of the lab.   
Superman pov  
“Look up in the sky!” an excited citizen shouts.”  
“It’s a bird?!” another onlooker says.  
“No it’s a plane!” someone else says.  
“It’s Sup-” someone else begins to say excitedly only to get interrupted.  
“Don’t you guys get tired of saying that every time?” a woman who was walking by says sarcastically. “This is Metroplis after all it’s always Superman.” She finishes saying rolling her eyes.  
That’s kind of harsh but I guess it is true. Superman aka Clark Kent thinks to himself as he flies through the sky waving at the citizens. He was on patrol on the bright sunny day and so far there hadn’t been any crimes to stop. Which was always his favorite kind of day, he could just fly around and watch over his wonderful city that he had committed himself to protecting, the only commitment he was willing to have actually. He thought to himself with a sad sigh.  
One of the downsides to being a superhero of course was the loneliness that came with it. Sure he had gone out on a few dates with Lois but he soon realized that he could never commit himself to her without risking her life. Though he would sometimes admit to himself privately of course that in another life he probably would risk being with Lois but only in another life not this one. He didn’t have to worry about his parents because they were safe at their family farm in Smallville, away from the big city of Metroplis and having less of a risk of being seen with the legendary Superman.  
Superman continued to zoom across the sky using his super hearing to listen for any signs of crimes being committed but things continued to be calm and peaceful.  
“Wow this is really amazing there’s not even any petty thefts going on today.” Superman says to himself.  
Meanwhile in the marvel universe   
Storm pov  
“What a wonderful rain storm.” Ororo says with a happy sigh as she flies across the skies of Graymalkin Lane. While most people might prefer bright sunny days over rainy days being the weather witch that she was Ororo codename Storm much preferred rainy days. There was just something so cleansing about letting Mother Nature wash away all of your troubles.  
Which was something she needed after her divorce from T’challa even after learning that their fallout was caused by something out of he’s control the damage though had been done and now Logan was gravitating towards her but she knew that she had to reject this idea. Logan loved Jean no matter how much he tried to deny it and Ororo wasn’t going to allow herself to be second best to anyone even if the other woman was her best friend.   
“It’s better to be alone right now anyway.” Ororo says to herself. A statement in wish she felt was very true everyone else seemed so afraid to be alone but giving yourself space can give you time to make plans and figure out what it is that would truly make you happy.  
“Whoa!” Ororo exclaims in shock as she felt a sudden wind change. The nice summer rain had suddenly changed into a hurricane, with howling winds and thundering clouds. The change itself wasn’t produced by Mother Nature or herself (and Thor was nowhere near earth currently) something else was causing this disruption. Storm tried to put some distance between herself and the strange new weather but it only kept pulling her forward no matter how hard she tried to get away. It was as if it was holding on to her and wouldn’t let go. The last thing the wind rider could recall was falling out of the sky.  
Normal pov  
When the bright skies of Metroplis suddenly turn almost pitch black there’s only three logically things to do. “One get to safety, two seriously get to safety and Three Are you serious? Get to safety already and let Superman handle it!” But just as suddenly as it began it was over making people almost wonder if they had just imaged the whole thing.  
Suddenly an explosion could be heard by the city’s resident hero from many miles away from the city. Like a rocket Superman took off in the direction of the explosion and came upon an amazing and terrifying. The building that he was floating in front of was clearly a lab or at least what’s left of it showed it was meant to be a lab. One of the few things left standing and clearly working was a machine pointed up towards the sky using all of its energy to pull a woman towards it though the woman herself was using all of her energy to fight the pull.  
Not needing to see anything further Superman quickly used his heat vision to destroy the machine freeing the woman from its pull.  
Storm having not been prepared for the pull to suddenly stop drops faster from the sky but is caught by Superman before she could regain control of herself.  
“Don’t worry ma’am I’ve got you!” Superman says looking down at the strange woman in his arms, he’s completely blown away by her beauty having never seen anyone with a combination of white hair, blue eyes and mocha skin. He soon realizes with a blush that he might have been staring for too long when he notices her glare. Before he could come up with an apology she pushes him away. “How?” Superman begins to question but is quickly interrupted by Storm.  
“Who are you? Why did you bring me here?” Storm demanded to know. The last thing she could remember was being pulled in by an unnatural force. She was getting angrier and confused and the weather was starting to reflex as much.  
“I’m Superman.” He answers over the howling winds and the heavy rain he could even hear the crackle of Thunder in the distance. This woman was much more powerful than he had thought and though she had yet to attack him beyond pushing him away the change in eye color from bright blue to haunting white showed that it could happen at any time. “Who are you?  
“My name is Storm. Superman? Is that really your name?” Storm questions having never heard that name before which clearly confused the red and blue tights wearing man.  
“Yes I’m the hero of Metroplis?” Superman is now asking surprised to be speaking with someone who didn’t know anything about him. “The city that we are a couple of miles away from?”  
“Metroplis?” Storm questions shaking her head in disbelief. “Is that close to Graymalkin Lane, New York?”  
“I’m sorry Ma’am but that place doesn’t exist.” Superman says carefully not wanting to upset the woman although it didn’t seem to be working. “Metroplis is in New York and I’ve never heard of or seen a city called Graymalkin Lane.”  
“Well just because you’ve never seen it doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.” Storm spat in anger. “I’ve never heard of this Metroplis either how do I know that it even exist?”   
“It’s almost impossible not to know about Metroplis it’s a world famous city.” Superman countered back.  
“And Graymalkin Lane is well known to be the home of the X-men.” Storm answers back.  
“Who are the X-men?” Superman asked much to Ororo ‘s surprised.   
“You don’t know about the team of superhero mutants fighting for peace and equality between mutants and humans?” Storm asked again shocked that this man had never heard of them after all they had been around for years. “You must know after all you’re a mutant human yourself are you not?”  
“Well no I’m an alien!” Superman answered honestly although this woman should have known that his story was famous.  
“Oh so you’re like Thor!” Storm says as if that wasn’t a crazy thing to say.  
“Thor as in-” The rest of his sentence was cutoff when he suddenly heard the sound of coughing beneath the ruble of the almost completely destroyed lab. “Excuse me I hear someone down there.”   
“What?” Storm asked but the man had already gone back down to help whoever it was that only he could hear. She flow after him just in time to see Superman push aside a large caved in roof like it was nothing. How is that even possible?  
“Sir are you alright?” Superman asked as he moved to help the man get to his feet, his X-ray vision had shown that there wasn’t anyone else around the destroyed building whether it was because he had been the only one there or because this man was the only survivor Superman wasn’t completely sure but he hoped it was the latter.  
“I’m alright Superman thank you.” Dr. Jackson says in shock in relief if the man of steel only knew that the reason for this whole mess was because he was being paid to destroy him, he might not have bothered to save him.   
“Was there anyone else working with you?” Superman asked though hoping that the answer was no.  
“No I was the only one working today.” The Doctor says with a shaky voice.  
“What happened here?” Storm asked calling attention to herself as she looks around at all of the destruction.   
“I would like to know that as well?” Superman adds in crossing his arms over his chest and getting into his serious mode. “Why was that machine attacking her?”   
Dr. Jackson suddenly grew pale which Ororo didn’t fail to notice. “You caused all this didn’t you?” Storm shouted and the winds picked up once more. “Why?! What did you want from me?”  
“What?! No this machine wasn’t meant to harm you!” Dr. Jackson tried to plea with the strange woman but the winds only became more forcefully. “I swear I was only hired to build a machine with an ability to cross into a parallel world.”  
“Why would you need to do such a thing?” Storm asked her voice laced with suspicion. This man isn’t telling me everything.  
“Well the theory of parallel worlds has always been fascinating and whoever ever could succeed in making a breakthrough can usher in a new age of science!” Dr. Jackson answered knowing that it was only partly true. “I wasn’t sure myself until the machine locked in on something today…and I guess that was you?”  
Well that certainly explained everything. The confusion, why the two super beings had never heard of one another or the cities even though they lived in the same state.   
“I’m sorry I’d send you back right away but the machine is broken.” Dr. Jackson says with a shrug.  
“Then I suppose I’m stuck here.” Storm says not in a sad tone but just clearly stating facts.  
“I’m sorry Storm if I hadn’t destroyed the machine you could have had a way to get home.” Superman says apologetically. Though to be fair he hadn’t know what kind of machine it was he only cared that Storm was fighting against it. “How long would it take you to make another one Sir?”  
“That depends on if my employer is willing to start this project up again.” Dr. Jackson explain not that he doubted that Lex Luthor wouldn’t want to try again the man was obsessed with the idea of defeating Superman and when he found out the machine had worked enough to pull another super being into their world.  
“Maybe if I talk to your employer he’ll be willing to try again?” Superman suggested knowing that must people would be more than happy to help Superman.  
“NO! Ahem I mean that can’t be done.” Dr. Jackson said clearly very nervous. “My employer is very private and doesn’t want to call attention to this project.”   
Ororo narrowed her eyes at the man, this may be a different world but she had seen that kind of behavior before whomever this employer was clearly wasn’t a good man. Her gut was telling her that this project was not just about making a scientific breakthrough and her gut was rarely ever wrong.   
“Very well then.” Storm says before taking off into the sky. I’ll just have to find another way to get home because that man cannot be trusted.  
“Storm wait!” Superman yelled flying quickly to catch up to the weather witch. “Where are you going? We should be talking to that doctor about finding a way to get you home.”  
“And if you believe that you can fully trust that man then you are a fool.” Storm says forcefully. “I’ve seen man like that before they either work for monsters or are monsters themselves nothing good can come from trusting him.”  
“But then what will you do?” Superman asked in concern. In a way this woman was now just like him a being from another world now far away from any family or friends at least he had his adoptive parents when he landed and then later on his cousin. “Where will you go?”   
“I’ll figure something out.” Storm says with a shrug tragedy was not new to her nor was finding ways to survive on her own she’d done it once and she could do it again. “I always do.”  
“You shouldn’t have too. At least not all by yourself.” Superman says clearly still concerned. “You can stay with me until you can get back home! And I have a friend that’s really smart a genius really he might be able to figure out a way to get you home.”  
“I wouldn’t want to impose on you.” Storm tried to reason with him. “Plus we don’t even know each other. Why do you want to help me so badly?”  
“Because a long time ago I was like you and if I hadn’t been helped by a nice couple who knows what could have happened to me.” Superman answered honestly. “And I’d rest a little easier knowing that you’re safe.”  
Ororo had to admire his honesty he was really putting himself out there for someone he didn’t know. “Okay.” Storm always knew to trust her gut feelings and right now it was telling her she can trust this superman.  
Meanwhile  
“Dr. Jackson are you telling me that after all that money I spent on that one machine now I have to invest more for another?” Lex Luthor yelled sounding just as intimidating on the phone as he would in person. “Give me one good reason why I should have you deposed off?”   
“Well sir…” Dr. Jackson began to explain.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone remember all that talk about the last oneshot being the only one? Well surprise surprise I can’t help myself! So I might end up writing one or two more until I get to the Justice League series. Which when I honestly think about it is a better way to get the feel of the SupermanxStorm relationship before it happens. This oneshot will feature Bruce Wayne and maybe even a love triangle?

Normal pov  
The two super heroes flew over the city still amazed by the new found discovery of parallel worlds and each other. Superman of course was just amazed by Storm’s ability to keep up with his fast speeds though he wasn’t flying as fast as he could be he was still moving pretty quickly and Storm was able to keep up pretty well. That and the fact that she was clearly strong enough to push the man of steel away from her clearly showed that she was stronger than most earth females he knew. They’d really have to talk about their powers when they were in a more private setting. It was as the two were flying over closer towards Clark’s apartment that he stopped so that he could speak to Storm.   
“Storm before we go any further I think there is something you should know.” Superman says in a serious tone, Storm now floating in front of him taking his tone to mean that he had something important to say. “As much as I take helping you very serious there is something you will have to know. See I’m not always Superman, I have another identity that has to stay secret only a select few know this truth.”   
“I understand. In my world there are also super heroes whom wish for their identies not to be revealed.” Storm says calmly in understanding. “I personal don’t have such a luxury but I can understand if you wish not to reveal that side of yourself.”  
“Thank you for your understanding Storm but I think I can trust you.” Superman says he pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on. “Hello my name is Clark Kent.” Superman says reintroducing himself holding out his hand for her to shake.  
“Ororo Munroe.” Storm reveals shaking his hand with an amused smile.  
************  
“So you just put on glasses and that’s enough of a disguise for people not to be able to know your real identity?” Ororo questioned shaking her head as she sat on the couch in Clark’s living room, she found it amusing to think that this simple disguise worked. She was waiting for him to find clothes for her to wear since currently she only had her X-men uniform afterwards they would go over to see this friend that might be able to help them.   
“Well the glasses help but I also act differently than I would as Superman.” Clark explains as he walks back into the living room.  
“Plus changing how your hair looks?” Ororo asked as she turned to face him, whether as Clark or Superman her new friend just seemed to commend attention with his handsome features she found it very hard to believe that no one would realize his true identity. “Why not just wear a mask? I know plenty of heroes who do that instead?”   
“In a lot of ways I kind of think Clark Kent as the best mask, as Clark I’m just a simple farm boy who sometimes gets overwhelmed by the big city. No one really thinks to pay too much attention to that man. As Superman I’m Kal-el the last son of krypton I can be myself with my powers and help others too. Plus I find that people are more comfortable around heroes who don’t hide their face. ” He finished explaining to his new friend, holding up a plaid red shirt and blue jeans. “Here I’m afraid that the stuff my cousin left behind…well I don’t think that they’d fit very well.” He blushed a little at the end not knowing how else to explain that she was just too curvy for it to be a good fit. “So I hope you don’t mind wearing some of my old things.”  
“I guess they’ll have to do until I can get some clothes for myself.” Ororo says kindly taking the clothes from him and heading towards the bathroom to change. “At least I know you weren’t kidding when you said you grew up on a farm.”   
“Smallville is actually a nice town, maybe we could visit it together one day if we ever get the chance to.” Clark happily says as he waited for her to change, it’s not too often that he gets to share every part of his life with someone else. “You can meet my parents and cousin and-” Clark’s sentence was cutoff when he saw Ororo now changed in his old clothes there was just something about seeing the beautiful woman wearing them that made him feel content.   
“Might as well who knows how long I’m going to be staying in this world.” Ororo states as she reenters the room. “Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes but your hair.” Clark states after staring at her for a moment, he stood up and moved closer towards her. “It’s going to be a bit of a problem.”  
“What’s wrong with it?” Ororo asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Nothing I like your hair.” Clark says forgetting himself for a second he runs his fingers through her long white hair. “It reminds me of freshly fallen snow.” He says with a smile still forgetting himself until he glances back at Ororo and sees the questioning look on her face he quickly pulls his hand away. “But it would stand out too much and I’m sure that by now a few people have seem Superman flying with an unknown heroine with white hair so-”  
“So Clark Kent can’t be seen with an unknown woman with white hair?” Ororo finished for him in understanding. “So what do you have a cowboy hat or something laying around here?”   
“You really think I’m that much of a farm boy?” Clark asked in disbelief.  
“Am I wrong?” Ororo asked coyly a teasing smile just waiting to break through.  
Clark tries to stay serious to counter the obvious teasing but eventually gives in with a sigh. “Fine I am that much of a farm boy but to be fair the hat was just a joke gift by a co-worker.” Clark explains leaving to go get the cowboy hat.   
“Whatever you say Mr. Kent.” Ororo says with a smile.  
**********  
When Clark/Superman had told Ororo/Storm that he had a friend who could help them she hadn’t pictured that she’d soon be standing in front of a large mansion that could give the X-mansion a run for its money. She could just only image how many students and X-men they could house if they had a mansion this size.   
“Is this place really all for just one person?” Ororo couldn’t help but question turning to face Clark as he rang the doorbell.  
“For the most part yes.” Clark answered as he waited for Alfred to get the door. “Although it can vary.”  
“Mr. Kent? Hello I wasn’t expecting to see you this evening?” Alfred says in as much surprise as his proper manners would allow.   
“I’m afraid that something has come up and my friend and I need to see Bruce right away.” Clark explained to the butler.   
“Very well then.” Alfred states allowing the two guest to enter the mansion. “I trust that you remember where the living room is located Mr. Kent.”  
“Yes Alfred, and I’ve told you a hundred times to just call me Clark.” Clark says as he led Ororo towards the living room knowing that the request fell on deaf ears.  
If the outside of the mansion was impressive then the inside was other worldly even for someone from another world. The living room it’s self could fit at least twenty people inside of it easily. Not to mention that the art work that must have cost a fortune.  
“Your friend certainly likes his art pieces.” Ororo says as she takes a look around she had already taken off her hat once Clark assured her that it was safe to do so. “This statute is impressive looks like it could be from Nigeria.”  
“Good eye.” A deep baritone voice says causing the weather witch to turn towards the speaker. What was it about super heroes that always caused them to have good looking friends? “It’s defiantly the kind of art piece that says it has to be mine.”  
“Of course we can’t all get what we want Bruce.” Clark says glaring at his friend not liking the way that he was staring at Ororo.  
“You can if you want it badly enough.” Bruce says walking past his friend to greet the weather witch. “Bruce Wayne.” Bruce said with his most charming smile grabbing Ororo hand and kissing it.  
“Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne.” Ororo says back with a small smile. “Ororo Munroe.”  
“Ah! Of course beauty very fitting.” Bruce says showing that he understood the meaning of her name, not once taking his eyes off her.  
“Yes well that’s not why we’re here today Bruce.” Clark states after clearing his throat and putting a firm hand on Bruce shoulder.   
“Of course what can I do for you two?” Bruce states finally letting go of Ororo’s hand to face his friend.  
Thirty minutes later Bruce was now all caught up on how the two had met his mind still reeling from the story.  
“Well this is quite a story, pulled into our world by a machine built here? It’s too bad Clark destroyed it before it could be examined.” Bruce says coolly with a small glare towards his friend.  
“To be fair though Ororo was fighting against it and I just wanted to help her.” Clark glared back.  
“Be that as it may there’s only one person that I can think of that could possibly want that type of machine and be able to fund it.” Bruce continues on.  
“Lex.” Clark just says in a serious tone to which his friend just nodded his head an agreement.   
“This Lex has he caused you two trouble in the past?” Ororo asked observing their mood change.  
“Let’s just say that trouble isn’t a strong enough word for it.” Clark explains after a moment of silence. “In the meantime though Ororo is stuck here until we find a way to bring her home.”   
“I supposed then you’d like me to try and build a parallel world machine as well.” Bruce states now understanding why his guests had come.  
“If it’s too much trouble I’ll understand why you’d be unwilling to help.” Ororo says understandingly. “I wouldn’t want to impose on anyone with such a huge project that may not work out.”  
“Nonsense Ororo I’d never say no to a beauty in need.” Bruce says in a charming tone, smiling at her again.   
“Well we both appreciate the help Bruce.” Clark adds in emphasizing the ‘we’ in his sentence.  
“Of course Clark.” Bruce says in what he knows is a dismissive tone. “But getting this machine done will take some time. I’ll be more than happy to house Ororo here until the machine is up and running.”  
“That won’t be necessary Bruce because Ororo is staying with me.” Clark says forcefully. “We’ve already decided on this.”  
“Surely Ororo would be much more comfortable staying in a large mansion where all her needs can be met then a small apartment.” Bruce says equally as forcefully.   
“My apartment is big enough for her needs and has a rather homey feel that most people enjoy.” Clark argue back.   
“Of course I’m sure Ororo and I can discuss this ourselves over dinner tonight.” Bruce states turning to face Ororo again with his charming smile.  
“I’m sure that Ororo would much rather have the nice home cooked meal that I’m making for her tonight.” Clark says now squaring off with his rival.   
“Why don’t you let Ororo decided for herself?” Bruce says with a glare crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Ororo has already decided.” Clark spats back.  
“My goddess will you two stop speaking like I’m not right here?!” Ororo says having had enough of their bickering the sounds of the windows rattling could be heard as she spoke. “You sound like two bratty brothers fighting over a toy. And a toy I am not!”  
“Sorry Ororo.” The two men said at the same time both afraid of her anger just a bit.   
“If that is how you two choose to behave then perhaps I should figure things out on my own!” Ororo clearly now very angry stands up and begins to walk out of the room.   
“No Ororo! Wait.” Clark calls after her before she could leave, lucky for him with his super speed he was able to catch up with her.   
“Yes please Ororo.” Bruce adds following after the two of them. “You came here for my help and that’s what I’m gonna do I give you my word.”   
“And there is still so much more to work out.” Clark says apologetically. “Please you can trust me to-”   
“Us.” Bruce interrupts now standing on the next to Clark. “You can trust both of us to help you.”  
“Very well.” Ororo says with a sigh unfortunately she didn’t currently have too many options that wouldn’t involve returning to her life as a thift.  
“I suppose that we should first start with getting you some legal identification.” Bruce states.  
Twenty minutes later the three where in the batcave, Bruce of course was making up some legal papers for Ororo. It was silently agreed that for now only the three of them should know that Ororo was from a parallel world.   
“So you are a crime fighter as well Mr. Wayne?” Ororo says it was more of a statement then a question it was clear as day that he would also be a hero.  
“I do what I can.” Bruce says evenly still focusing on getting the documents done.  
“And this is your costume?” Ororo says this time asking as she looked into the glass case where the Batman suit was stored.  
“Do you like it?” Bruce couldn’t help the slight flirting tone in his voice much to Clark’s displeasure.  
“It actually kind of reminds me of my ex-husband’s costume.” Ororo says honestly catching both men by surprise. “It’s nice enough though.”  
“E-Ex-husband?” Clark says in a slight stutter. “You were married?”  
“Yes. In fact for a period of time I was even a queen.” Ororo confessed her voice almost in a faraway trance. “But I supposed that some things are just not meant to be.”  
“I’m sorry Ororo.” Clark says sincerely lightly touching her shoulder a bit to comfort her. “Hopefully something better will come along for you.”  
Ororo smiled at Clark’s gesture, if it was anyone else that sentence could have been seen as a pick up line. But something told her that he was much too noble of a man to stoop to that level. “One can only hope.”  
Bruce could help the slight frown that fell on his face as he watched the two out of the corner of his eye. It look likes Clark had won out Ororo’s affection after all even if the Boy Scout didn’t realize it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of this oneshot! As you can see I’m trying to set up the dynamic between SupermanxStorm before I get into the Justice League series. I’m gonna try to at least do one or two more oneshots before that one gets started. Any ways please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be rated F for Fluffy flirting!

“Mr. Luthor, I’m still not sure about this.” Dr. Jackson said nervously, since the last lab was destroyed Lex had ordered for the project to continue forward at an abandon warehouse outside of Gotham. “This machine is too unpredictable.”  
“Nonsense Dr. Jackson.” Lex said sinisterly over the phone. “If you were able to bring someone into our world then that means we can find a way into theirs.”  
“But sir-” Dr. Jackson tried to reason with his boss.   
“No buts Dr. Jackson, this project will continue on no matter what!”   
Ororo pov  
Ororo was peacefully working in the gardens at the X-mansion it was a bright sunny day. “It’s nice to be able to get away from all the stress I’ve been under lately.” Ororo says aloud to no one.  
“Ororo where are you?!” Professor X also known as Charles Xavier says in a panic tone.  
“I’m over here Charles.” Ororo says calmly she looks away from the flowers to look for him only to see that she was still alone in the gardens. “Charles?”  
“Ororo, where are you?” Charles yells again. “Ororo!”  
“Ororo?” A voice says just as Ororo woke up in a gasped looking around in a room that wasn’t hers for a second she didn’t know where she was but it all came rushing back. “Ororo are you alright?” Clark asked in a worried tone, Ororo turned to see the concerned expression on his face.  
“I’m fine Clark.” Ororo says while closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe to calm herself down.  
“Are you sure?” Clark asked gently still very worried for his guest.  
“It was nothing just a strange dream.” Ororo answered.  
“If you’re sure.” Clark says letting it go for now. “I’ve made breakfast so whenever you’re ready to wake up it will be there.”  
“Okay.” Ororo whispers though it wasn’t like Clark couldn’t hear her. She laid back against her pillow thinking about her dream. Is Charles trying to contact me? It’s logical by now her friends would have realized that she hadn’t made it back. It would make sense that Charles would try to reach out to her telepathically though even with Cerebro would it be possible? Charles was powerful but was he connect into another world powerful? “Only time will tell.”   
With that thought and mind Ororo decided now was a good time to get out of bed.   
“What’s a strange thing that you’re powers allow you to do?”   
“Excuse me?”   
“What’s a strange thing that’s you’re powers allow you to do?” Clark asked again as he took another bite of his pancake while facing his guest from across his dining room table.  
“What brought on this question?” Ororo asked looking at her new friend and host strangely.   
“Neither of us were talking for five minutes.” Clark answered with a shrug. “I thought that would break the ice. In fact I wanted to ask you about your powers anyway. The only thing I even know for sure is that you can fly and you seem to control the weather…oh and I guess you must have super strength since you were able to push me away earlier.” It was understandable that Clark would have questions after all he was a reporter.  
“Granted mutants by enlarge are traditional stronger than most humans, I don’t have super strength.” Ororo begins to explain with a thoughtful expression. “But I can fly and control the weather although I’m not completely in tuned to this world’s earth just yet.”   
“How do you mean?” Clark asked.  
“I suppose the best way to call it is an earth link.” Ororo explained. “My powers have created psychic bond between myself and the primal life force of earth’s biosphere. In my world it was a very strong connection here not so much.”   
“Hmm maybe you just need time to adjust to this world.” Clark says thoughtfully.   
“That’s more than likely.” Ororo says nodding in agreement. “It shouldn’t take too long though, this world seems to be similar enough to my world to not make the adjustment too difficult it’s just that it gives off a different energy that I’m not used to.” She finished explaining. “Why do you think I have super strength?”  
“Well when we met you were able to push me aside easily.” Clark explained blushing slightly when he remembered how he had been caught just staring at Ororo. “I’ve yet to meet anyone who has been able to do that without them having super strength in some way.”  
“I suppose it would be a good idea to test my abilities in this world.” Ororo proclaims with a thoughtful expression. “It could very well be possible that my powers shifted to adapted better here.”  
“Good idea!” Clark says excitedly. “I know just the place we can go to do that.  
Of all the places Ororo would think she would go to test out her powers in this world the artic would be the last place on her list. Though she supposed not everyone would have a danger room like the X-men had.   
“If it’s too cold for you we can always go somewhere else.” Superman offered.  
“I’ll be fine.” Storm says with a shrug, she knew how to change her own body temperature after all.  
“Alright then.” Superman says while getting in a stance to prepare himself. “Hit me with your best shot.”  
“What?!” Storm says in surprise.  
“Trust me the best and fastest way we’ll know how strong you are here is to use your attacks on me.” Superman says though the look on Storm’s face showed that she was still hesitate to do what he said. “Trust me I’ll be fine.” He finished explaining with a wink.  
“Alright then.” Storm decided to start with hurling a gust of wind in his direction, he wasn’t fazed be it at all though.  
“Come on Storm you’re holding back.” Superman says in a disapproving tone. “No holding back really let me have.”  
“Okay.” Storm says this time hurling hurricane strength wind in his direction, he blow away hard and fast only stopping when he hit a wall of ice.   
“Okay that’s much better.” Superman says shaking his head a bit then flying back up. “But-” Whatever he was about to say was cutoff when Storm created a large powerful tornado that sucked him in. “Not bad.” Superman says from inside the tornado before blowing it away with his super breathe.  
Storm watches in surprise as Superman blow the tornado away with super breathe. Interesting. Storm thinks to herself as she surrounds him in a chilling blizzard, going a bit too far Storm ended up freezing him in a block of ice. “Oh goddess no!” Storm exclaims in a panic how could she have let herself lose control like that.  
Quickly before Storm could unthaw him though Superman used his heat vision to melt the ice enough for him to eventually break free. “Amazing!” Superman says in awe turning to face Storm. “Let’s keep going!”  
Clark pov  
The rest of the day spent testing Storm’s powers and limitations which if Clark was honest with himself she didn’t really have much limits if any. In fact if he hadn’t been there that day when she was sucked into this world he would almost believe that she was kryptonian or at least something very close just with different powers. Just one hit with her lightning was extremely painful and he would swear that his own heart may have stopped beating for a bit.  
But still they learned that in terms of flight she had the power to almost be as fast as him, in terms of strength she wasn’t as strong psychically as him but she was cunning and had trained in varies combat to make up for it. As the day continued Storm became more and more connected to this earth and had even been able to defeat Superman in a sparring match by making a solar eclipse which was something she never tried before and yet still did beautifully.  
“If we were enemies you would have a good chance of defeating me.” Clark says in a serious tone. The two were now back at his apartment eating takeout while watching something on TV that they weren’t really paying any mind too.   
“I can block the source of your powers, you’d be defeated easily if I didn’t like you.” Ororo says in a joking tone.  
“I guess I should count myself lucky that you do then.” Clark said jokingly back, although he couldn’t deny at least to himself that he hoped in time that Ororo would like him a lot. “Hey! I was going to eat that!” Clark scolded playfully when Ororo took a dumpling from his plate.  
“Please.” Ororo stated rolling her eyes at him. “You don’t get hungry, you don’t even need to eat!”   
“That doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy eating!” Clark argued back, he would have tried to steal something from her plate but he could hear Bruce walking across the hall towards his apartment with his super hearing. “Looks like we have a visitor.” He says standing up to open the door for his friend.   
“Hello Clark.” Bruce says not even surprised that the door was opened before he could knock.  
“Bruce what brings you by?” Clark asked letting the other man into the apartment and shutting the door behind him.  
“The documents are done for Ororo.” Bruce explained pulling them out from his jacket pocket.  
“That’s great!” Clark says as they walked back to the living room where the other world visitor was still seated. “Ororo, Bruce is here.”  
“Hello Bruce.” Ororo says now facing herself in his direction.  
“Ororo good to see you again.” Bruce says in greeting. “Your identification documents are all set.” Bruce explains handing them over to her. “As discussed the information is as parallel to your world as could be allowed. You will still go by Ororo Munroe, you were still born in Manhattan but you’re parents died while you were all on a trip to visit your mother’s sister in Kenya. You then lived with your aunt as your guardian in Kenya until you left to go to the University of Metropolis, where you met Clark Kent and majored in English and Creative Writing.” Bruce explained as she looked at each documents with an impressed look on her face, she didn’t know how he was able to get such a real looking fake degree but she had to admit that this was very helpful. “You went back to Kenya to teach and take care of your aunt but she unfortunately passed and since you were still in contact with your friend from college he suggest that you move to Metropolis as a chance to start over.”  
“This is good.” Clark says nodding his head in approval.   
“Yes, this identity should be more then useful until I returned home.” Ororo says in agreement, her story of course was a lot more complicated than that but it would be fine for the moment.   
“Also remember that you have dark brown hair and brown eyes.” Bruce adds in noticing the frown that fell on her face when he said that. “I know that you’re not used to hiding who you are but we don’t have much of a choice.”  
“No I understand.” Ororo says nodding her head a bit.  
“I’ve also made a bank account for you.” Bruce says now handing her the bank information. “It currently has a five hundred thousand dollars in it.”  
“Five hundred thousand!” Ororo repeats back with a gasp.  
“Isn’t that a bit much Bruce?” Clark question with a glare.  
“Ororo is going to need it after all she’ll need to buy her own things while she’s here.” Bruce explained calmly.   
“She didn’t need that much!” Clark tried to argue now glaring even harder at his friend.  
“Clark there is no need to get so upset.” Ororo proclaimed standing up to glare at him. “I admit that it is a bit much but he is only trying to help.”  
Clark looked like he wanted to argue further but instead just shook his head and walked away. Ororo moved to follow after him but Bruce stopped her before she could take a step. “Better let me handle it.” Bruce then followed Clark to the other room and found him glaring out the window.   
“You know you didn’t have to go so far as to make her a bank account.” Clark says not even turning to face.  
“Of course she’s is going to need one.” Bruce said calmly. “The more background information we can give Ororo the better the chances that someone wouldn’t look too closely and see she doesn’t belong her.”  
“I could have provided for her though.” Clark says finally shifting his gaze from the window to glare at Bruce once again. “It wouldn’t be five hundred thousand but it would have been enough!”   
“Is that really what this is about?” Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow in a disbelieving tone. “You do remember the time when Ororo told us she was a queen and lived in a mansion right? I’m sure five hundred thousand is nothing compared to that.” Instead of answering Bruce was just met with silence. “I get that you like her but remember we are trying to get her back home.”  
“I know that!” Clark says in defense.  
“For your own sake I hope that you do.” Bruce said with narrowed eyes.  
Two months later  
It was two going onto three months later and Ororo was still in their world. The first month was easy enough Clark spent a lot of time showing Ororo around the city so that she would be familiar with her new surroundings. The second month though Ororo had started to get a bit bored so Clark suggested that maybe Storm and Superman could start fighting crime together. She wasn’t sure about that at first but one day she gave in having nothing else to do. Luckily though Storm was fully embraced by most of the city. She became very popular with woman and little girls whom felt that there wasn’t enough female heroines. Of course she was embraced by the male population as well but that was for an entirely different reason that Clark would rather not get into.  
Hmm it’s almost one? I better finish this up so that I could met Ororo for lunch. Clark thought to himself as he sat at his desk at the Daily Planet. Every day before one Clark would now leave to meet Ororo for lunch though his co-workers had no clue who he was leaving to meet therefore it was talked about when he was gone. “Tell Perry I’ll be back at two Linda.” Clark says standing up from his seat and grabbing his jacket and quickly heading for the door.  
“And farm boy is off!” The Secretary named Linda not so quietly whispers to her fellow secretary Tina sitting in the next cubical. “You think we’ll every find out who he’s meeting up with?”  
“Don’t know I’m still getting used to the fact that he’s not into Lois anymore!” Tina also not so quietly whispers not at all noticing the slight frown that fell on Lois face as she overheard them gossiping.   
“Lois was never into Clark anyway.” Linda proclaims. “Her focus was all on Superman.”  
“Yeah but now Superman’s focus is on Storm.” Tina adds in. “Have you seen all the new SuperStorm fan art that’s come out its amazing!”  
“Don’t you two have work to do?!” Lois shouted now getting completely annoyed by the two’s gossip, she needed to get away from them or else she might end up hurting them. “Tell Perry I’ll be back at two thirty!” She says in a bit of a huff as she walked out of the office.  
“Somebody’s mad.” Linda says with a smirk.  
Clark just sighs shaking his head as he walked away from the building sometimes it sucked being able to hear everything. Despite not having any way of knowing the truth Linda was right to say that his focus had shifted to Ororo. The two had only grown closer in the time that she was stuck here, despite being as professional as possible in each other’s presence when fighting crime a few people had liken the idea that Superman and Storm were actually together by drawing a few fan art pictures this eventually grew into fanfiction, then fan theories and now most of the city was convinced that they are in a relationship.  
If only that was true. Clark thinks to himself as he enters the deli that he and Ororo agreed to meet each other in. “Hey Ororo.” Clark says in greeting. “How’s your day going?”  
“Not so bad I guess.” Ororo says with a shrug. “I did some window shopping and went to the bank.” Of course she really meant that she stopped a bank robbery.   
“Thanks for doing that I was able to get a lot of work done.” Clark says gratefully. Though he hadn’t at first been willing to let Storm fight crime on her own she proved herself to be more then capable of doing so and it gave Superman more opportunities to help people in other cities across the world.   
“Clark I’ve been thinking.” Ororo says suddenly becoming more serious. “I might be here longer than we thought so maybe now I should consider actually looking for a job? Maybe even a teaching job?”   
The cover story for Ororo had always been that she was looking for a teaching job, she hadn’t really needed to go through with it as she was only supposed to be here temporary. “I think it’s a good idea Ororo.” Clark says nodding in agreement. Though outwardly he was being calm inwardly he was running laps around the world, he would never admit it out loud to anyone but he wanted Ororo to be as attached to this world as possible. And he took this as a sign that maybe she wouldn’t go home even if Bruce got the machine up and running. “Though are you sure about getting a teaching job? It would be hard to do…other activates most places wouldn’t be so lenient about you leaving to do that.”  
“I’ll figure something out.” Ororo says with a shrug.   
“How about we talk about it more at home?” Clark bargains and Ororo nods her head in agreement.  
Normal pov   
Since it was such a nice day Clark suggested that they took a walk in the park after they were finished eating.  
“Can I ask you something Ororo?” Clark asked as they walked arm in arm along a path.  
“Sure Clark.” Ororo said turning her head to face him.  
“Do you like it here in Metropolis?” Clark asked. “I know that you’re life here isn’t the same as back in your world but you’ve at least enjoyed your time here right?”  
Ororo took a moment to think about his question. “I do like it here Clark this city has been a nice change of pace.” Ororo answered calmly. “It’s nice to have citizens that appreciate what I can do instead of fearing it because they refuse to understand.”   
Clark nodded in understanding he knew from his discussions with Ororo that no matter how much the X-men tried to show their world that they were good, people still rejected them for being mutants. It wasn’t even as if the people’s issue was about their powers because they had almost no problems accepting it in aliens or science exterminates gone right or wrong it was just naturally born mutants that filled them with disgust.   
“But Graymakin Lane is still where I belong.” Ororo stated much to Clark’s disappointment.  
“But what about-” “Smallville!” Whatever Clark was about to say was interrupted when Lois appeared in front of them. “Lois?”   
“Taking a walk huh?” Lois says smirking at him until she noticed Ororo standing next to him, she was surprised to see Clark Kent of all people with this beauty on his arm. “I’m sorry was I interrupting?”  
“No it’s fine we were just taking a walk after having lunch.” Clark explained. “Ororo this is Lois Lane she works with me at the Daily Planet. Lois this is Ororo Munroe she’s an old friend from college.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Ororo said politely.  
“You as well.” Lois politely says back. “Why have you never mentioned her before Smallville?”   
“Have I not?” Clark asked in a clueless tone.  
“To be fair though I’ve only just recently come back to Metropolis.” Ororo says calmly. “I was taking care of my aunt and teaching in Kenya after college.”  
“Oh, so this is just a visit?” Lois asked but it sounded more like a statement.  
“No my aunt unfortunately passed away and Clark being the thoughtful guy that he is suggested that I come back for a fresh start.” Ororo finished explaining. “He’s even letting me stay with him until I find a job.”  
“Well that is so Smallville he’d let a stranger live with him no questions asked.” Lois says with a chuckle. “If you’re looking for work you could try the Daily Planet Perry’s always looking for more help.”  
“I’m not sure about that Lois.” Clark answered before Ororo could say anything. “I’m sure she’d much rather stick to finding a teaching job.”  
“Oh, come on Clark it could take her forever to find a teaching job.” Lois says shaking her head at him. “We’re always looking to get more file clerks willing to work for longer than a week anyway.”   
“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to think about it.” Ororo says with a shrug. “It might even be a bit interesting to see where Clark goes every day.”  
“Yeah it could be interesting.” Clark says a bit nervously causing the two women to look at him strangely. “But you know there’s no pressure to take any job right away.”  
“Well whatever you decide I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Lois says breaking the tension. “It was nice meeting you Ororo.”  
“You as well.” Ororo says politely only when Lois was out of earshot did Ororo then turned to speak to Clark. “Is she you’re ex-girlfriend?”  
That question caused Clark to tense up and look even more nervous. “No, Lois isn’t very interested in Clark Kent.” He answered. “She and Superman had a thing though.”  
Ororo looked confused for a moment until realization dawn on her. “She doesn’t know.”  
“It’s for the best anyway.” Clark further explained. “She puts her own life in danger enough as a reporter without having to add a relationship with Superman in the mix as well.”  
“And I thought I had relationship problems.” Ororo whispers shaking her head. “And yes I know you heard that.”  
“And yet you still whisper.” Clark says with a smirked playfully.  
Time skip to two weeks later  
At Lois’s suggestion Ororo went to the Daily Planet the next day to see if they needed an extra person to help manage the files but Perry was so impressed by Ororo’s fake background that he asked her to be an assistant editor instead.   
Despite being initially nervous about having Ororo around at the Daily Planet things had been just fine. Ororo did such a great job as assistant editor with her keen eye and attention to detail that Perry’s focus could stay more on his top reporters.  
“Lane for the last time you need to rewrite the article or else it won’t get printed at all.” Perry shouted from his office.  
“My article is perfectly fine chief!” Lois argued back, the two had been going back and forth on this issue all morning.  
“My goddess how can anyone hope to get any work done if this argument continues.” Ororo says with a frustrated sigh from her desk.  
From way across the office Clark couldn’t help but to chuckle at her comment. This kind of thing happened at least once a month new co-workers were usually put off by it but you get used to it after sometime.   
“That’s it!” Ororo says with a frustrated huff. “This has to end now, I’ve been reading the same line for twenty minutes!” Much to the rest of the newsroom surprise Ororo had stopped what she was doing to make her way over to Perry’s office.   
“I’m not rewriting the whole article Perry!” Lois proclaimed just as Ororo entered the room.  
“Whatever it is Ororo it will have to wait.” Perry yells taking his frustration out on her but Ororo takes it in stride.   
“With all due respect sir,” Ororo begins to say in a calm voice. “I’ve also read Lois’s article and she doesn’t need to rewrite the whole thing just cut out the fifth paragraph.”  
Although Perry was surprise to have his new assistant speak so frankly with him he decided to take Ororo’s advice. And sure enough Ororo was right without the fifth paragraph there the article was a much better read. “Lois leave I need to speak to Ororo alone.”  
Though Lois looked like she was about to say something else the glare that Perry held made her second guess doing that. She walked out of Perry’s office and noticed the rest of the co-workers trying to look like they hadn’t been paying attention to the exchange. She walk back to her desk without a word noticing as she passed by Clark’s desk that his attention was solely focused on Perry’s door though he tried to hide it.  
“I’m sorry if you’re upset Perry.” Ororo said once Lois had left the room.  
“I’m not upset with you Ororo.” Perry says to her gesturing for her to take a seat. “Despite the fact that you’ve only been here a month you’ve done a great job editing the other reporters articles. In fact you go beyond just editing you fact check for them, help with research and practically write the whole article yourself.”  
“Thank you.” Ororo said kindly thinking that he was just grateful for her hard work.  
“Did you ever consider becoming a reporter yourself?” Perry asked much to her surprise.  
“No Perry I can’t say I’ve ever really thought about it.” Ororo says sincerely being caught by surprise. “Sure I took a journalism class once but I never thought of going as far as to be a reporter.”  
“Well as much as it’s going to suck to not have you editing for a while I think you should give the idea a chance.” Perry stated.   
“Thank you Perry I’ll think about it.” Ororo stated now standing back up to leave.  
Ororo pov   
Later that night  
“So are you going to do it?” Clark asked as they sat down for dinner that night.   
Ororo just sighs putting her fork down. “I don’t know.” She said honestly. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”  
“I can help you if you’re worried about that.” Clark offered.  
“That’s not the problem.” Ororo says, leaving the table she walks towards an opened window. “I’m getting too ingrained in this world.”  
“What’s wrong with that?” Clark asked now standing close behind her.  
Ororo doesn’t speak for a moment, she just goes into deep thought as she looks out the window. I’m not supposed to be here in the first place. It’s going to be painful now when I do have to leave. “Will you me mad at me? When I go home?”   
“I’ll be sad.” Clark answered wrapping his arms around her tightly from behind. “Very sad. Ororo please don’t leave me.”  
Of course he would say that Ororo wasn’t blind to Clark’s feelings for her that only grew with each passing day even though he never outright said it. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel anything back but at the end of the day she didn’t belong here. She missed her friends and family, her team needed her they were probably worried sick as it is. “Clark you know I can’t.”  
Clark just hugged her more tightly as if she was about to disappear from his arms at any second. “Ororo please-” He begins to pausing for a second to turn her around so that they were face to face he reached down to lift her chin up and leaning in closer stopping just short of her lips. “Stay.” After that last word Clark pulled her in closer bringing them into a deep kiss. They would have stayed locked in a deep passionate kiss but the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them.  
“Sorry to interrupt.” Batman says jumping in through the open window. “But we’ve got a serious problem.”  
Half an hour later the three heroes found themselves standing on the roof of an abandon warehouse just outside of Gotham. It would seem that in the following months that Storm was brought to their world Lex had moved his laboratory there. But the reason why the three heroes were there that night was because Dr. Jackson and Lex were going to try to use their newly built parallel world machine.   
“I’ve been keeping an eye on them for weeks now.” Batman explain as they waited outside on the roof of the building. “The only people that seem to know about this machine is Lex, Dr. Jackson and us. They haven’t tested it out just yet but if it is successful-”  
“Then I could go home.” Storm says in a quiet whisper, she tried not to make eye contact with Superman whom she knew had to be upset at the moment.  
The three didn’t have to wait long before Dr. Jackson turn on the machine. Just like before the sky turned pitch black which was saying something since it was already night time. The three heroes quickly moved out of the way just as a huge bright energy beam tore up the roof.   
“Ororo are you there?!” Storm suddenly heard in her head. “Charles?” She says out loud in confusion. “Ororo are you there?!” It was Charles! He must have been able to reach her now because of the machine was connecting the two worlds. Maybe if I got closer to the energy I’ll be able to communicate with him better! Without telling the other heroes her plan Storm decided to fly towards the energy beam.  
“Storm wait!” Superman yelled in a panic voice, but she was already floating about ten feet away from the energy beam.  
“Charles? Can you hear me?” Storm says in her head opening up the telepathic link between herself and Professor X.   
Inside Storm’s mind  
Just like her recurring dreams Ororo found herself in the gardens of the X mansion. “Charles? Are you still there?” She asked looking around for him.  
“I’m still here Ororo.” Charles says suddenly appearing behind her.  
“Charles!” Ororo proclaims in joy. “It’s good to see you again.”  
“It’s good to see you too Ororo, though I must admit this is a troubling time to finally be able to reach you.” Charles says in a sad tone. “Some strange force is causing massive earthquakes. The X-men and Avengers are trying to evacuate the people of Graymalkin Lane.”  
“Massive earthquakes?” Ororo says in horror, was it the machine causing all this? “How long has it been happening?”  
“The first time it happen was months ago when you first disappeared.” Charles explained. “No one was hurt but since then it kept happening on and off.”   
“Oh no.” Ororo says in sadness. “It is because of the machine.”  
“What machine?!” Charles says in alarm. And so Ororo explained everything from the moment she was brought into another world till this moment. “I see then there is only one thing that we can do.” With that said Charles used his telepathic powers to link Lex and Dr. Jackson into their head space.  
“Whoa?” Dr. Jackson says in surprise as he went from being in a lab to standing in the middle of a lovely garden. “Amazing the machine really brought me into another world.”  
“Excellent Dr. Jackson, this machine worked even better than I thought it would.” Lex said with satisfaction.   
“I’m afraid that you two are still very much in your own world.” Professor X says appearing out of nowhere. “I’ve brought you two gentlemen here in the hopes that I could reason with you two not to use this machine anymore.”  
“And why should I do that?” Lex said in a annoyed tone as he looked down at the man in a wheelchair. “This is a scientific breakthrough that’s going to change the world!”   
“And you want to use it for no reason other than to destroy your enemies!” Professor X said glaring at the other man. “In the meantime my world’s being torn apart by your machine!”  
“Well you can’t expect there not to be some casualties in the name of science.” Lex says much to Professor X’s disgust. “And besides now that I know what this machine can do no one can stop me not even Superman or his girlfriend!”  
“That’s where you’re wrong Mr. Luthor.” Professor X proclaims and before Lex could respond he and Dr. Jackson suddenly black out.   
Outside of Storm’s head  
“Storm wait!” Superman yelled in a panic voice, he quickly flies over to Storm floating face to face with her. “You shouldn’t get too close it could be dangerous!” He says but Storm doesn’t react at all. “Storm?” He asked in concern but it looked as if the female heroine was in a trance. “Storm! Storm! Please answer me?” Storm suddenly seemed to snap out of her trance and sees Superman staring at her a clear look of concern and panic on his face. “Storm are you-” But whatever he was about to say was lost on her as she turned her focus back to the machine and without warning struck it with lightning much to Superman and Batman’s surprise. She kept hitting it with lightning at least four more times before Superman finally interfered. “That’s enough Storm!”   
“No!” She yelled pushing him out of her way. “It has to be destroyed.” She says hitting it with lighting again. “It caused massive earthquakes in my world.” Another angry strike. “At least five buildings have already collapsed.” Another strike. “My world could have been destroyed.” Storm paused after the last sentence seeming to suddenly take in what it would mean for her. “I can’t go home.” She says in a whisper as tears threaten to fall, she begins to float down to the ground not even having the energy to fly anymore. “I can’t ever go home.” It suddenly starts to rain as tears finally fall one by one.  
“Storm.” Superman says sadly bringing his arms around her in a protective hug.  
Three weeks later  
It had been hard for Ororo to accept that she might never be able to return home, but it was at least starting to finally sink in now. Which means now I have to start really figuring out what my life will be here. Ororo looked around the room in Clark’s apartment that she had been staying in it was nearly empty of the things she owned. Not that I bought much since I thought I would eventually go home.  
But she wouldn’t be going home she was defiantly staying here now which means that she had to make some changes.  
“Ororo?” Clark shouts from the kitchen. “I got lunch if you want some?”  
Ororo doesn’t answer she just takes a deep breathe knowing that the conversation she was about to have with Clark wouldn’t be pretty. She makes her way to the kitchen and sees him already setting things up so they could eat on the table.   
“Hey Ororo.” Clark greets happily turning to face her. “I got all your favorites from the deli across the street.”  
“Thank you Clark.” Ororo says appreciatively, ever since Ororo had explained what happened to him and Bruce, Clark had been going above and beyond to cater to her. Making sure to either make or get only her favorite foods or watch whatever she wanted to watch on TV etc. This is going to be so hard. “Clark I have something to tell you.”  
“What is it?” Clark asked suddenly feeling very worried.  
“Remember that story I did for Metropolis Community College?” Ororo asked carefully to which Clark nodded his head in response. “Well they were looking for a new Writing Professor and I got the job.”  
“That’s great Ororo!” Clark exclaimed joyfully feeling a bit relieved. “Though I’m sure Perry will be disappointed not to have you at the Planet anymore.”  
“I’ve already talked to him about it.” Ororo continues to explain. “I’ll only be working Tuesdays and Thursdays at the college so I can actually still do a bit of freelancing.”  
“Oh.” Clark says taking it in. “Well that’s good and working only two days a week means that you can still do super hero stuff without anyone noticing that you’re gone.”  
“Yes that is true.” Ororo says in agreement. “But that’s not the only thing I have to tell you.”   
Once again Clark was overcome with a feeling of great dread. “What else is it?”  
“I’m going to move out Clark.” Ororo said decided to just get to the point, she winced when she saw the hurt look that fell on Clark’s face.   
“Why?” Was all he could managed to ask.  
“I want you to know that it’s not anything that you did Clark.” Ororo begins to say reaching out to hold his hand. “You haven’t done anything wrong…but I need some time to figure out my place now that I can’t go back home.” Ororo finished explaining. “My apartment isn’t far away so-”  
“Wait.” Clark interrupts now looking angry as he pulls his hand away from hers. “You’ve already found a place?”  
“Yes.” Ororo answered.  
It took everything for Clark not to shout when he heard her say yes. “Okay, okay so I guess this was something you weren’t even going to try and discuss with me.”  
“Excuse me?” Ororo said now getting upset herself. “Why would I need to discuss it with you? I don’t need your permission!”  
“Fine.” Clark says in a tone that clear showed that he wasn’t fine. “You need some space to figure things out then go ahead.”   
“Clark!” Ororo says in a disapproving tone. “You’re taking this the wrong way.”  
“No Ororo please,” Clark says in coolly. “By all means take all the space you need to figure out your life without me.   
The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know it seems like a messed up way to end it but it will make more sense in the next story. Speaking of which I’ve already started the next one though it’s not posted yet. It will be called SuperStorm and will be categorized as an X-men x Justice League crossover story. And just to warn some people now it will be rated M. Side note in regards to Lois I know it would have been easy to just make her disappear but I didn’t want to do that. Another side note because I know someone’s going to say ‘Superman would never act this way?’ Well to that I say yes and no because he has let his own personal feelings override his judgment before I can admit to going a bit overboard but at the same time I still think it’s believable. Comment and let me know if you think I went overboard! Remember that the SuperStorm story will be posted sometime this summer (Haven’t decided when yet!) And as always Please read and review! See ya next story!

**Author's Note:**

> Duh duh DUH END?????!  
> I know what you’re thinking why end this oneshot here when there is so much more to cover? Well here’s the truth this oneshot is just a prequel! The actually story will take place during the Justice League/Unlimited series. But I’m sorry to say that you won’t be seeing it until the summer. I want to finish up at least one of my current ongoing stories before I do more for this one. Until next time please read and review!


End file.
